Dead To Love Again
by bttrflybelle
Summary: Will the meeting with Godric take Sookie places she never imagined going?
1. Chapter 1

'That traitor, Hugo! The sorry piece of crap!' That's all I can think while fighting off Gabe in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun's church. 'Does he really think they see him as any different from me? They all think he's just another 'evil fangbanger' just like me!' He was just 'more useful' in their eyes, 'the fangbanger who was making it easier for them to capture Godric'. Once his supposed usefulness is used up, he'll be disposed of, along with me and Godric just as soon as the sun rises, as per their diabolic plans.

I'm still fighting for my life while this pig tries to rape me and all this is going through mind?! Once again, only proving everyone really is right about me; I'm not normal! Normal people are supposed to be terrified when they're fighting tooth and nail to save their lives, right? Believe me, I've been in enough people's minds while they're fighting, I mean I work in a bar for goodness sakes! Normal people don't have this weird, warm, almost peaceful feeling when they see a vampire standing beside the man who is trying to rape them! Another check for the NOT NORMAL TALLY!

Yet another check? I can't seem to stop thinking about Eric; even after all he's done to me and my friend, Lafayette, I don't want my death on his conscience even if looking back at everything he's said and done thus far, taking it all only at face value; it would appear as though the Viking doesn't have a conscience. As I said, not normal.

Speaking of no conscience, my relationship with Bill is already over; he just doesn't know it yet. And if you really think ordering room service isn't a big deal, try dating a vampire that orders the vampire's version of 'room service', which is really nothing more than a list of donors willing to donate blood and 'anything else that might be required of a feeding', which is exactly what he did only nights prior. To make matters worse, I was sitting right in the next room, having to hear the entire version of their ongoing affair right from her head!

Suddenly, the vicious man who was previously trying to rape and kill me is gone and the vampire who I'm sure must be Godric, has him held in the air by the throat.

"Godric, it's me, Gabe!" Gabe screams.

"I know," is all Godric coolly replies before snapping his neck.

It's then that I feel excruciating pain penetrating through my entire body. I know I'm bleeding, and maybe I should be terrified because I'm alone with a vampire, but honestly, all I feel is peace as I register another, familiar void approaching us.

The physical and emotional trauma is quickly taking me over, as having Gabe touch me the way he was resulted in me having to relive my Uncle Bartlett's disturbing thoughts from my childhood all over again. I guess it's all just too much for me to process, cuz with this thought, everything goes black.

I soon wake to one of the sweetest tastes I've ever held flooding my mouth. When I gain enough strength to finally open my eyes, I notice I'm being held gently by the vampire who just saved my life before finding myself staring into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen!

'I should be saving her! I was the one who sent her in here; how could I let something so special almost slip away!? How could I be so foolish!?' I look around to see whose thoughts I could possibly be hearing; noticing the only other person with us is Eric, who is currently stroking the back of my hair gently. I can't hear vampire's thoughts, it can't be Eric, plus...Eric doesn't think like that! I'm stunned, no more than that, I'm in shock!

I let my usual poker face drop and know he knows I heard his thoughts when I absently drop Godric's wrist before reaching up to touch his face only to stop short once I realize what I'm doing. But it seems like it doesn't matter at this particular moment, as I know all my carefully placed walls against Eric, along with the attraction I've felt for him for some time now, just came crumbling to the ground. All I can think in this moment is, 'OH , SHIT!'

My thoughts must show on my face then, cuz Godric tries to comfort me, smoothing his hands gently over the exposed skin of my arms, while the apparent 'BIG FAKER' and I have our own, silent showdown. He then thinks at me, 'You can hear me'. I nod, even knowing it's not an actual question and all I want to ask him is, why? Why have you not told me the truth? Then again, why haven't I?

I've been holding all these feelings in or perhaps just suppressing them now that I really think about it, but that's just so unlike me. Besides, in order to suppress something, wouldn't you have to know that you're doing it? I suppose this is another question for another day because just then we hear the church's blaring alarms going off and surly their first priority will be coming to check on Godric.

I'm still barely awake as I hear Godric and Eric begin speaking together hastily in a foreign language. I can hardly keep my eyes open and can't seem to muster enough concern to care that someone is carrying me, moving at incredible speeds. Soon enough, I find myself flying and falling at the same time. Physically, I'm in the air but mentally, I suppose I just can't handle anymore, as my mind spirals into blackness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I'm staring down at the petrified bellboy, evidently named Barry, as per the name printed on his shiny badge as he's frantically trying to get old Billy boy off his maker to answer his fucking hotel room door. I proceed to drag the terrified human into my room to hear whatever it is my Sookie has to say. He's anxiously trying to give me her message as he bumbles clumsily over his words and his body trembles in fear. I finally gather enough to know Sookie's run into some kind of trouble at the Fellowship. Fuck.

 _'Somehow I think Sookie wouldn't appreciate all the noises and information I heard coming from her boyfriend's room last night_.' With this final, somewhat smug thought in mind, I set off through the night air, taking flight the very moment the sun drops below the horizon.

The moment I land at the church, I feel Godric's rage and proceed to follow our now open bond to the basement to see one of the worst scenes I could possibly fucking imagine, so much worse than the image of 'Barry the Bellboy' who was only just quivering fearfully at my feet while I simply 'asked' him, what the hell was wrong with Sookie. I still can't believe I gave him such a nice tip for my admittedly overzealous behavior. Sometimes I really think the blonde telepath is a bad influence on me.

I quickly shake off those thoughts as I assess the…fucking horrifying spectacle taking place before me. My beautiful Sookie's body is lying beaten and broken upon my overly pale and obviously malnourished Maker's arms and Godric is trying his best to drop fang in order to feed her his healing blood.

I instantly drop down beside him, intent on giving her my blood instead, only to have Godric actually fucking hiss at me! He proceeds to stick out his arm, apparently wanting me to bite into his wrist for him and I want to argue with him, but know that look on his face all too well. His mind is made up and I am his child, I must do this.

All I can think in this moment is _'I should be saving her! I was the one who sent her in here; how could I let something so special almost slip away!? How could I be so foolish!?'_ The next thing I know, the most wonderful thing happens as Sookie lets me see the true her, even if only for a second, as she reaches out for me.

I know then she has to have 'heard me' and maybe more importantly in this moment, that she doesn't blame me for the horrible shape she's currently in. I silently ask if she hears me, even already knowing the answer and she gives me a slight nod of her head while I find myself stroking the blood covered spun gold that is her hair.

Before anything else can be said, silently or otherwise, she's unconscious again and Godric is telling me we have to get her out of here. He proceeds to tell me he knows a way out, where he's sure no one will be searching for us.

' _WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE FUCKING LEAVE AND GO HOME ALREADY THEN?'_

If he had only escaped earlier, Sookie wouldn't be here in this fucking horrendous condition. A terrible thought hits me then, he actually fucking wants to die! I'm in shock as this revelation sinks in. Is one of only three people I love in this world truly about to fucking leave me?

My Maker places Sookie gently into my arms then and I look down. I can hardly stand seeing her like this. She looks like a beautiful ragdoll. That life and light that usually surrounds her is just gone. Godric then grabs the fucking traitor, Hugo, not nearly so gently; throwing him roughly over his shoulder and with that, I'm following Godric at speeds I'm sure no human would pay much attention to, even if they did somehow manage to see our hurtling blurs.

We soon hit the air together and I know we're on our way to Godric's nest. Fuck, I know this is the wrong time, but I just can't help breathing in her sweet scent and appreciating the feel of holding her in my arms. Dammit, why can't she see she was meant to be mine?!

I can understand her anger at me for the way her friend, Lafayette, was treated before, but can't she see I was only trying to punish the deserving fucker? He was selling the blood of one of my people, the very vampires I'm sworn to protect! Not only was said vampire my responsibility as his Sheriff, but was also missing, presumably dead.

I guess after overhearing Bill's conversation with his Maker last night about his real agenda for Sookie as well as discovering just how much blood he's fucking gotten into her system, I should be thanking the GOD'S she's not a blood slave already! I'm even now having Pam search Compton's house to gather enough evidence to prove all this to Sookie when we get home, just to ensure she doesn't think I'm lying about all this.

Why is it she always seems to want to think the worst of me, no matter what? I find I can't be fully honest with her as everything within me is telling me to hide my true feelings. There's simply no way she'll ever believe I've been in love with her since the very first moment she grabbed my hand as I proceeded to usher her to sit beside me on the stage at my club before we were so rudely interrupted by that damn police raid!

All of a sudden, I feel her slipping into unconsciousness again as her body goes completely limp in my arms. She's really been awake all this time!? All I can think then is that she's gotta hold on just a little further now; just until we can make it to Godric's nest. I can't fucking lose her now!

If she can truly hear my thoughts now, I can't help wondering just how much she just heard. Fuck it, hopefully she heard it all, at least then she'll finally know she can believe in me!

As I land at Godric's, my feet only just hit the ground before I'm harshly tearing open my wrist with my descended fangs and pouring my healing blood down my Sookie's bruised throat. Please Odin, I can't lose her now!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love I've received from my 1st story! I'd also like to say a very special Thank You to krispybee12 for all your help and support you've given me as my mentor, beta and all around GREAT friend! Thank you for being my secret muse too "sorry still working on getting you those wings ;) "**_

Chapter 3

SPOV

I become aware, waking in what I can only describe as some sort of...fantasy land? Wow, I've never seen anything quite so wonderful in all my life! I gaze in wonderment at the beautiful, vivid green, grass covered, fields stretching out as far as my eye can see before gazing up at a gorgeous sky consisting of swirling purples and lavish pinks.

This really is most gorgeous place I've ever seen, but for some reason, I just can't seem to shake off this fear nagging at the back of my mind. Something's not right here; something about this just feels…off somehow. I just can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something very important right now, but for the life of me, I just can't seem to remember what that important thing is.

I look around once more, and my jaw drops as I see a glowing ball of light flowing towards me that suddenly transforms into a beautiful woman! She appears standing before me, smiling down sweetly and I'm convinced I must be looking at an angel and it's in that moment that it hits me; I finally remember everything!

Gabe, Godric and…Eric! Everything that happened between the lot of us back at the Fellowship is suddenly brought to the forefront of my mind as I recollect the memory of Eric carrying my unmoving body before flying me out of that awful place. I then recall hearing every word of the swirling thoughts coming from his mind whilst flying me through the air.

I need to go back; I need to tell him how wrong I've been! Why have I held everything back from him all this time? And why was it I felt such a strong need to remain with Bill up until now? Hearing Eric's thoughts almost made me think he seemed to know...oh, but never mind all that now. There are more important matters at hand!

Am I dead? I gotta get back somehow! But where am I? And what about Jason and Tara? I need to see them again! Oh, God, I am seriously freaking out now! The angelic woman opens her mouth as if to speak, just as I fear I may very well be on the verge a major panic attack.

''Cousin, you must calm yourself, I assure you, you're not dead yet," she says in a calm, soothing voice. YET!? I certainly don't like the sound of that! "I brought you here because you're in a type of limbo, a space between life and death, and I'm afraid you'll need to make a very important decision in order to leave this place," she informs me as my brows rise in shock.

"Who are you?" I ask in wonderment.

"As I said, I am your cousin and am also a faery, as was my grandfather before me," she explains as I look to her in shock. "And as said man is your rightful great grandfather by blood, you were consequently born inheriting the essential spark of the fey, which, incidentally, makes you a faery as well."

At this point, I fall to the ground in an apparent state of shock, finding myself able only to sit unmoving, whilst staring up to the obviously 'CRAZY ANGEL' as she starts speaking once more.

"I'm not crazy and am not an angel as of yet, but I certainly hope to be one day," she muses thoughtfully as my jaw drops in surprise. What the hell? "But I'm afraid we're getting off track here," she says, shaking her head. "I know this is a lot for you to digest, cousin, and I'm truly sorry for this, but we really don't have much time and you still have a huge decision you must make," she informs me as I find myself nodding absently, burning with curiosity over this imperative choice I'm apparently needed to make.

"I was born with the gift of sight, cousin, a fey gift that grants me the ability to see into the future, actually, different paths of a possible future, but no matter," she says, waiving her hand through the air dismissively. "I have gazed upon your possible fates, cousin, and have seen your life splitting down two very different, possible paths that you must now choose between. With the right choice, I believe we could possibly save you from a dreadful future whist simultaneously saving the fates of both our worlds in the process," she informs me gravely.

"You can really see all that?" I ask disbelievingly as she nods solemnly. My eyes widen in amazement as I settle in to discover just what my possible future may entail.

"You see, your great grandfather is, Niall, the rightful Prince of the Sky Fey, and he is soon to realize you are dying. When this happens, Queen Mab, a cruel and crazy leader of the fey world, will surely find out about you as well," she explains as my heart begins racing in fear. Somehow, I don't think I want some crazy fey queen finding out anything about me.

"As soon as they are alerted to your dwindling life force, they will both be coming for you and cousin; you must know that if Queen Mab were to discover you first, your future, as well as the fate of Faery and that of Earth alike, are apt to be in dire straits," she informs me.

"But why? How?" I question nervously as Claudine kneels before me with a grave expression etched upon her beautiful face.

"The queen appalls hybrids, cousin, which, thanks to your human heritage, is exactly what she would consider you to be," she explains. "And this is why, if Queen Mab were to get her hands on you, she would surely force you procreate, as she aims to create a more untainted breed of faeries whist decimating all traces of hybrids entirely," she explains sorrowfully.

"Cousin, if this were to happen, if she really were to get here first and take you, Niall, will surely go ballistic, stopping at absolutely nothing to get you away from her grasp. This will, unfortunately, lead all of Faery into a violent and bloody war," she tells me as my eyes widen and a slight shiver of icy fear runs through me.

"A war?" I whisper fearfully as she nods firmly.

"This is why I am here, to hopefully prevent this possible war altogether, as the fighting will surely destroy many families, killing off faeries by the hundreds, if not the thousands!" she proclaims as I find myself shaking my head in disbelief. This is just so much information to absorb and unfortunately, none of it sounds good for me or for anyone else for that matter!

"You must know if you choose this path and truly are taken by Queen Mab, instead of your fey grandfather, and were to become her prisoner, Niall may very well be successful in eventually rescuing you from her clutches…eventually, but you must also understand it will already be much too late for you, as by then, you shall already be ruined, having developed a burning hatred for your own kind," she informs me as another icy chill runs down my spine. I don't like the sound of this, not one little bit!

"And if Niall finds me instead?" I question nervously.

"Upon your great grandfather discovering your dying body, he would transfer you to Faery, where he would then proceed heal with you his fey light," she explains as I find myself nodding my understanding. "So, now that you're fully aware of this possible path, along with all it's possible outcomes, you can still choose to wait here, praying that it is our grandfather that finds you first, before Mab has a chance at imprisoning you," she informs me as I gulp fearfully.

"And if I don't want to take that chance?" I question, understandably fearing what will happen to me in the evil queen's clutches.

"You can instead choose a different fate altogether, letting your two vampires turn you," she says with a small smile. "If you choose this fate, I see you spending the rest of your undead life with your rightful mates," she explains as my heart begins beating wildly in my chest. Rightful mates!? Her face becomes stony then as she hits me with a serious, no nonsense gaze.

"Right now you must make the biggest decision you will ever have to make, the one decision that will forge your entire future.''

Upon hearing this last bit, I can't help feeling pissed! Why is it _me_ that has to make this choice? And how are these truly the only options available to me?

"But I don't understand, why can't Eric just heal me? Why can't I go back to my normal life once more?''

"There is no more human life left within you, Sookie, though, honestly, you were never _truly_ human to start with," she says as a deep scowl forms on my face as all of this information would have been nice to know long before now.

"I'm sorry you were lied to all your life, cousin," she apologizes earnestly. "And I'm even more sorry that awful man, Gabe, stole away what little bit of human life you had buried deep within you," she says softly, with obvious sympathy lacing her words. "He just inflicted too much damage, and I'm afraid there is no semblance of humanity left within you now. You're left with no other choice, Sookie, but to accept your new life as a supernatural being."

"If I can no longer be human, tell me what options are available to me," I demand, somewhat heatedly as I'm still a bit pissed off about this whole ordeal.

"Either vampire or faery, the choice is yours, and yours alone to make," she tells me as I let out a defeated sigh. "I know you may feel as though these are rather inferior choices compared to living out your remaining life as human, but honestly...almost every person in your life, every person you've ever loved, is a supernatural being, at least in part. Your grandmother, Adele, for example, shared your blood grandfather's fey light in order to one day join him in the afterlife," she informs me with a warm smile.

"Gran?" I question softly as she nods, giving me a kind smile.

"She's with him even now in the Summerlands, cousin, happily joined with her true love once more," she informs me as joyful tears well within my eyes. "And not only was your beloved grandmother a supernatural being, Sookie, your brother, Jason, is part fey, even if he isn't yet aware of it, your friend, Sam, is a shifter and of course, you know that Bill is vampire," she lists off as my jaw drops in shock, letting these rather surprising revelations sink in.

"You must now make this all important decision, cousin, choose to stay here and you will be taken either by Prince Niall to become fully fey, or by Queen Mab to be made prisoner, either this, or you may choose to be made vampire," she reiterates as more tears well within my eyes.

"But how will I know I'm making the right choice, Claudine?"

"Cousin, you _can't_ know with one hundred percent certainty, but you have no idea just how much love I see in your future for both you and your vampires if you should choose to be turned and follow along the path that will allow you to remain with them both, sharing a long, undead life with your true mates," she informs me with a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again thank you to everybody who's reading and commenting on my story! And A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MY "FAIRY GODMOTHER" krispybee12, you know half this story wouldn't be possible without you! Ok enough of my mushy stuff ...without further Ado Chapter 4 :)**_

Chapter 4

GPOV

I land on the hard asphalt of my driveway and trudge inside determinably. It does not take long to spot Isabelle, my second in command, sitting in the living room surrounded by other members of the nest and I march forward, throwing the pitiful betrayer to her heel clad feet. As I have no time to deal with either of them at his precarious moment, I just hit my second with a harsh glare.

"There is your traitor," I spit out, as Hugo whimpers pathetically at his lover's feet. The rest of the room breaks into raucous cries then, all trying to speak to me at once and I cannot begin think straight surrounded by their collective exclamations as I am solely focused on the small, waivering tie I forged with Sookie earlier this night at the Fellowship.

I knew my child had found his mate the very moment I reopened the child-maker bond between us and honestly, my first reaction was that of petty jealousy. I realize now it was wrong not to have enlightened him it was the pull of his true mate that was drawing him to feel such a strong connection to Sookie, but I was overwrought with my own guilt and unfortunately, not thinking as clearly as I may have otherwise.

I had only just cemented in my mind days before that my time on earth was truly done. It must be for this reason, along with the many heinous crimes of my past, that the Gods have chosen not to bless me with a soulmate of my very own. Surely the deities on high are even now serving me just payback for my multitude of sins by showing me this precious angel now as her life is surely coming to an abrupt end. The powers that be must be taunting me by showing me the love we might have shared together had I been deserving.

I am fairly certain you cannot turn a faery and it is for that reason, I am positive Sookie will not live through the night. But even if there were a way to somehow save her, surely she must hate me for all the hell I have wreaked upon her. I know I do not deserve to have her, but why would the fates choose to take her from Eric as well?

If only Sookie could be my own true mate along with my child's, surely then things could have been perfect between the three of us, as we could then share a lifetime of happiness together. With this thought, I fly outdoors to spend at least this final night with the two people I only wish I was fated to spend my life with.

I land beside Eric, who is holding his dying beloved in his arms and my undead heart breaks for them both. There has to be some way to fix this, to make this right somehow. Sookie's blue eyes are fluttering open then and Eric and I are left staring down to her, our hope flaring slightly as I wonder if we have somehow been gifted with a second chance. It is then that I notice Sookie's grave injuries healing before my very eyes and I send the Gods a grateful prayer, thankful for her miraculous recovery.

"Sookie?" we both question in unison as she stares up to the both of us, a weak smile pulling at her lips.

"I just had the most wonderful dream," she informs us. "I was in a sort of beautiful limbo and my faery cousin, Claudine, visited me there," she says dreamily as Eric and I share a look of surprise.

"What did your fey cousin tell you, Sookie?" Eric questions excitedly as an enamored smile crosses her face.

"She told me I am no longer human, that I had to make an important choice. She told me I could be made fey or vampire and I chose to stay with you both. She said the three of us are true mates, is this really true?" she questions as a wide grin comes to my face. It would seem my wish may very well be coming true after all.

"We are, dear one," I inform her as a soft smile comes to her angelic face. Eric looks to me in shock and I nod to him, confirming this as truth.

"But how is it you are back with us now? And how are your wounds now healed?" Eric questions as we both look to Sookie for answers.

"Claudine told me it is a combination of her fey light along with your shared blood within me that healed me as well as allowing me enough time back on Earth with you both until I can be turned," she explains as we pick her fragile body up between us.

"Let us get you inside first, Lover, your skin is freezing to the touch," Eric says softly, as we proceed to carry our blood coated mate inside my house together. The party is in full swing now and a female vampire is marching towards the three of us with hateful eyes trained upon Sookie.

"You," she says, pointing an accusing finger at mine and Eric's mate, instilling rage within the both of us. "You must be the little _human_ everyone is talking about," she purrs as a deep scowl forms on Sookie's face.

"You're Bill's Maker," she says, making the female vampire's jaw drop in shock.

"How did you know? Has he already told you about the two of us?" she questions disbelievingly as Bill charges into the room, making a beeline for his Maker.

"Lorena!" he cries out. "What are you doing here? Your presence is most unwelcome," he tells her, looking over to Sookie with worry clear upon his face. "I assure you, whatever she has told you is an outright lie, Sookeh," he claims as Sookie hits him with a hard glare.

"Oh, so you haven't spent the last two nights sleeping together?" she challenges as both vampires look to her in shock.

"But, how, I," Bill stumbles out pathetically, looking back and forth between Eric and I warily as we hit him with dual, death glares.

"And I suppose you're not really trying to procure me for the Queen of Louisiana, that she isn't planning to turn me into her own personal blood slave," she continues as Bill and Lorena stare at her, open jawed. "And you couldn't possibly have been feeding me just as much of your blood as you possibly could in order to keep me with you as well as turning me against Eric," she adds as Eric hands Sookie over to me, stepping before Bill with a menacing scowl.

Sookie and I are left looking on together as my child towers over the sniveling form of Bill Compton, who is trying desperately to refute the harsh accusations of our mate, but of course, Eric and I cannot be swayed by more of his outlandish lies.

Eric takes firm hold of Bill's neck then, raising him high in the air to leave him gasping and kicking his feet helplessly through the air. The rest of the room stares on, all looking on silently as Bill is getting choked viciously and I have to smile seeing none are willing to stand up for the treacherous vampire.

"How do you propose we punish him, Lover?" Eric asks, looking back to our mate with a small smirk as a bright grin covers Sookie's blood smeared face.

"Kick his ass, Eric," she encourages, earning a firm nod from my Viking child before he slams Bill's head into the marble fireplace hard enough to crumble the durable stone. I look down to see Sookie staring on with a satisfied smile Eric continues his unrelenting assault and I have to smile myself, feeling the utter joy coming from my child as he serves the deserving vampire his just punishments. I lower my mate to her feet then, taking firm hold of her hand just before her face scrunches in puzzlement.

"Oh, no," Sookie whispers as I see her eyes widen in fear. "Everybody down!" she cries out, pulling her hand from my grasp before rushing towards Eric.

"Sookie!" I cry out fearfully just before a violent explosion shakes the house, preceded by a myriad of piercing gun shots that are sounding out all around us, forcing me to slam my body down to the floor to protect my own life as I pray my child has managed to protect our fragile mate.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" I call out fearfully once the shooting finally stops. I crawl through the fallen debris before finally making it to my beloved, only to be crushed by haunting sight of her broken and bleeding body for the second time this night. No, I cannot lose her, not again.

"Sookie!" Eric cries out, joining the two of us as Sookie begins coughing up blood, her newly healed body now riddled with numerous bullets along with shards of sharp debris from the intense explosion.

"Turn me…," she whispers wetly through the crimson blood pouring from her mouth. Eric and I are both biting into our wrists in unison, before offering our dual wrists to her. We work together, pouring our combined blood down her throat and I'm left having to rub her larynx to enable her to swallow down our the thick liquid before her eyes close once more.

"Did it work, Master?" Eric questions hesitantly as we both are left staring anxiously at our unmoving mate.

"We cannot know for certain, my child, but we must hold onto the hope that our mate will be joining us soon in her undead state," I answer, hoping we have not managed to lose our mate for a second time this night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the wait guys! My gallbladder has to come out and there's a few complications but I promise to have chapter 6 out ASAP! Thanks again to my "fairy godmother " krispybee12 for all her hard work and help! Well without further ado chapter 5 :)**_

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was having the time of my life beating the hell out of Beehl at Sookie's request no less, which, I have to say, made it all the more enjoyable if I m to be perfectly honest. And that's when I felt the explosion, thank the gods Billy Boy's body made for a decent shield from the blast. I was then ready and quite eager to end both he and his whore of a maker when I was hit with waves of Sookie's echoing, unbearable pain along with Godric's pain and regret.

I sped over to my maker in time to hear Sookie saying, "Turn me…" just as loud as her weak little voice could sound out. So Godric and I proceeded to take turns draining what little was left of her delicious blood before feeding her our own blood in turn. I'm not exactly sure why we chose to do it this way, it just felt right somehow, like this was how it was supposed to be. _'Since she's meant to be our mate, she should be our child_.' At least that's how we came to think about it later. At the time, I suppose it just felt like the natural response.

After we left the house, we flew to Godric's main residence where we proceeded to carry Sookie s still form to the secure, underground bunker. We then worked to wash and bathe our mate's beautiful body before washing each other in turn. And though I finally got a glimpse of a body I had only dreamed I may ever be given a chance to gaze upon, I couldn't keep my inner turmoil from flooding through our bond as we dressed our unconscious mate in one of Pam's gowns.

Not much was said through this entire process as both our minds were racing with all the information we were enlightened to over the course of the night until finally, we laid our mate s now cleaned body upon Godric's huge bed. We each joined her then, wrapping her warm body snuggly into our arms before I found myself sending up silent prayers to every God I could possibly think of, begging each and every one to bring her back to us once more.

SPOVz

I wake, but this is unlike any way I ve ever woken before, as if I m just suddenly aware whilst literally _dying_ of thirst. I smell it then; the sweetest smell my nose has ever scented and all at once, my instincts are screaming that I need it, and need it now!

There's a soft 'snick' that sounds then as my newly acquired fangs click into place and I'm up and out of bed in an instant before I find myself cowering fearfully in the corner of the room. Everything from the previous night is suddenly flooding the forefront of my mind as I recall speaking with Claudine in limbo, finding out about my ancestry and the fact that I'm a _freaking faery_. I then recall…THE BOMB! All that before I remember slowly dying in Godric's arms...Oh, God, and the heartbreaking look on Eric's desperate face as he watched me slipping away. I then recount making my life altering decision right then and there as I asked them both to turn me...so what _am_ I now? Some sort of vampire-fairy hybrid?

All this must go through my mind in the matter of seconds because as I gaze up, I notice Godric and Eric slowly approaching me and quickly comprehend what that earlier smell was it's them, or would it just be their combined life giving blood I m suddenly craving so desperately? All I know at this precarious moment is my instincts are screaming at me to attack and drink them both dry and quite honestly, it's scaring the every loving heck out of me!

"It's alright, little one; it's completely natural to crave your Maker's blood when you're first risen. We both fed aptly from donor bags shortly before you awoke so please, feel free to drink," Godric explains in a soft, soothing voice.

By the time his speech is ended, he has me held within his arms and proceeds to lift my shaking form from my fearful crouch on the floor. He carries me back to the huge bed before I find myself being sprawled over Godric's and Eric's combined, muscular thighs. I look to Eric then and can feel his pull through our newly formed connection reaching down to my very soul, before he s nodding his own approval of my upcoming feeding.

Don't ask me how I know this, but they re both equal parts elated and wary at this moment and I have to assume it has something to do with the fact that I've yet to utter a single word. I just can t seem to get my thoughts organized enough to speak. So, instead of fighting against my instincts any longer, I decide to go ahead with Godric s earlier advice as I focus on the combined aromas of both my Makers. My fangs 'snick down once more, bringing soft smiles from both vampires.

"Beautiful," Eric reverently whispers in response before I feel Godric answering him, through what I now figure must be our shared bond, in total agreement.

I lean over to Godric first and can feel Eric's jealousy almost instantly. I just roll my eyes at his pettiness before biting just like 'he who should not be named' always did to me. I m soon drinking the most wonderful, exquisite elixir of life. Dear God, he tastes of a strange mix of grace, respect and wisdom and underneath all that, there's a profound desperation for…ME?

The very idea of such a thing has me on the very verge of orgasm and almost immediately after I think this, I feel Godric's body seizing along with my own. The only way I can possibly think to describe the wondrous sensation is as a 'beautiful calm' that is washing over me to leave me moaning out my orgasm, yet I m still left somehow unfulfilled and hungry for _more_. I pull my mouth away, fully intent on drinking from Eric, which seems to shock the both of them for some reason.

I'm lifted from Godric s lap before he disappears from sight and I can only assume he s intent on cleaning up before I m suddenly pulled snuggly into Eric's lap. He looks down to me with his shark like smile and I'm betting what just happened with Godric is about to hit me like a freight train with Eric because of all the repressed desires I've held for him from the very first moment he looked to me in that God awful bar of his.

I can t help worrying about completing this with him, as I m sure that once we finally let all these pent up desires of ours go, the feelings I've had bottled up all this time will be permanently out there for him to understand fully, with no chance at ever going back to the way things were before.

"Trust me," Eric bends down to whisper against my ear in the sexiest voice I've ever heard and I proceed to lean closer before running my nose teasingly along the column of his throat. To my surprise, along with bountiful delight, I find that none other than, I Sookie Stackhouse, herself, was able to make Eric The Sex God Northman shiver with my touch.

He must feel my pleasure in getting that reaction from him, because he then leans over to run his fangs along my shoulder, leaving me moaning out rather wantonly in response and I m left nearly attacking his neck after that bit of teasing between us.

Now, where Godric tasted of wisdom and almost peace, Eric s taste is like that of a hurricane, a violent winter storm wreaking havoc upon the raving ocean, and literally everything else wild I could possibly think of. And just like the wild lusts I felt emanating from Godric that were enough to send me over the edge, the surprising love and protectiveness I feel flowing from Eric of all people are almost enough to make me take him right then and there!


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

Chapter 6

As much as the 'old Sookie is silently trying to talk me out of going further, I can t honestly think of one single reason why I should wait any longer. I've wanted Eric longer than anyone can probably imagine, and with Godric, the incessant need I felt for him was ignited within me even during one of the most horrific events of my life.

In this moment, I m making an important, life altering decision. I know I've let the thoughts and opinions of others control me for way too long! This gift has made me a shell of a person long enough; a shell I filled with whatever people wanted to think of me. They all thought I was a crazy barmaid, so I became the crazy barmaid; they thought that I'd be alone forever, so here I sit as a 22 year old virgin.

I've even known for a very long time now, that Bill wasn't the one for me, but let my grandmother's thoughts of him make my decision for me. Her desperation to see me with someone made me stay with him even as I knew there was something wrong with our relationship. The night of her funeral, I even almost went as far as running to his bed in an attempt to please her one last time. Thank God for this pull in the back of my mind screaming at me it wasn't right! The pill that Lafayette gave me to knock me out probably helped too.

I'm sitting on top of Eric thinking all this and I start to understand this mating pull has to explain why I ve kept my virginity all this time. I realize this is the moment I've waited for all my life; even knowing I should probably be balking at the thought of being with two men for my very first time.

Godric comes up behind me then, removing my hair from my neck before kissing behind my ear while Eric begins kissing along my collarbone, peppering light kisses over the flesh spanning over the swell of my breasts. The only thought running through my mind in this moment is, this is right, this is best.

Eric and Godric meet at the right side of my face before they re kissing one another and I sit, transfixed by the beauty of the love they obviously share, looking on at what might be the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed, much less been a part of. The moan that escapes me then isn't intentional, but manages to bring an end their passionate kiss as they both turn their attention to me. Eric begins kissing me then with such fervent passion; I know my knees would surely be buckling if I were standing.

Eric continues to make love to my mouth while Godric hands trail to my front, finding the buttons that run down the front of my white gown. When his fingers graze lightly over my erect nipples, I get my first taste of vampiric sensitivity, actually finding myself growling out into Eric's hungry mouth. That noise must make Godric and Eric's desire sky rocket, because the next thing I know, I m laid out upon the bed in only a pair of white, lace panties.

"Sookie we're both at a point of no return here, so if this isn't what you want, you must speak now," Eric growls out then, barely able to contain himself. I understand then if I wasn t ready for all this just yet, they would both actually be willing to wait for me, but seeing as I _do_ want them, _need_ them, I answer back in the most confident voice I can muster.

"I need this and I want you both more than anything I've ever wanted anything in my entire life, but I feel like you should know, I've never done this before," I admit to them. I've only ever touched myself up to this point, having a vibrator that you d better believe I know how to use as an untouched 22 year old. And I hadn't thought about it until this moment, but seeing as I m vampire now, I can surely handle anything they can dish out.

"I'm starting to believe I ve waited this long because I somehow knew this was always meant to be; that the _three of us_ were always meant to be," I muse aloud. The smiles I receive from my vampires at my admission, I swear could light up the darkened night sky. They proceed to send what I can only describe as their combined gratefulness through our bond and I come to realize my words are what they both consider to be one of the greatest gifts they could ever have received.

Suddenly, Eric has my leg in his hand, proceeding to run his tongue, lips and fangs along my flesh, doting upon me until he s met with my little, lace panties. There s that shark like grin again before he leans down to blow cool breath teasingly over my covered pussy. Not to be outdone by Eric, Godric has lain beside me, having his leg thrown over one of my own and is soon kissing along my side, starting at my hip and trekking his mouth ever higher before reaching my breast. He then begins suckling and kissing my nipples and the sensation is _beyond_ pleasurable!

It feels as if all my nerve endings are alive when all of a sudden my panties are ripped from my body and Eric goes in for the kill. I never knew it could feel this way! My hand could never bring me to this point and I haven't even fallen over the edge yet. The release that's building within me is beyond anything I've ever experienced. The way I'm feeling now, let s me know my final climax is likely to be like some sort of freaking out of body experience.

Eric soon adds his long, nimble fingers into the mix and the whole world just fades away, leaving only me with my two vampires. Godric is switching back and forth between kissing me and using his mouth to bring me more pleasure then I ever thought possible from nipple play.

When I feel my impending orgasm encroaching, each of my vampires strike in unison, with Eric at my femoral artery and Godric at my throat. I was right about my orgasm; it's like nothing I've ever thought possible. The pure euphoria and pleasure is beyond anything I have ever imagined. I could care less in this moment, but with their bites and our previous blood sharing, I later find out they were sealing our child/maker bonds between us.

Once I m floating down from my release, Godric pulls Eric into one of the hottest kisses I've ever seen. I know we're nowhere near finished when I feel their lusts steadily rising again and when they pull apart, I see the hungry look in their eyes and I know I m likely in for one wild night. I lay there, with Godric and Eric on either side of me and can feel their love surrounding me as they just lay for a time, each stroking along my body tenderly.

I feel their fear then, both thinking I may reject taking this any further tonight, but I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want them and if I ve learned anything this week, it's that's life s too damn short, even if I _am_ vampire now. Just look at the earlier bombing, humans and vampires alike just as easily lost their lives in the fiery blast.

"Little one, if this is as far as you wish to take things...," Godric starts hesitantly and I stop him right there.

"Godric, I may not know you all that well yet and for that matter, I don't really think I know the _real_ Eric yet either," I say, looking at Eric to see him giving me the most sheepish look I've ever seen from him.

''I think that I can take the blame for that," Godric tries to explain softly as I shake my head at him.

"I don't know, I think Eric is pretty much himself," I surmise before we re all laughing together, effectively breaking the tension in the room.

The three of us begin making out, just enjoying shared kisses paired with light caresses we re granting one another and I m surprised at just how wholly erotic this all is, just lying here, stark naked between two, almost fully dressed men, feeling them stroking their hands along my exposed body. Who would've ever guessed that I would have such a naughty side?

Eric gets up then, going into what I assume must be the washroom and Godric follows a few moments later. I quickly deduce they apparently decided to take things up a notch, because they re soon returning to me with what I can only describe as matching, wicked gleaming in their eyes.

The room is then filled with soft, sensual sounding music and I m soon resting my face upon my elbows, watching through half lidded eyes as my two vampires begin kissing once more as they begin slowly undressing one another, giving me quite the show. Just when I think this couldn't possibly get any more sensual, some kind oil suddenly appears and I m left eagerly looking on as they begin rubbing each other down with it, coating their defined bodies in the slick, shining lubricant.

That's when I notice I've somehow moved from my position at the top of the bed to be perched precariously at the foot, growling out in desire as I feel the incessant need to pounce. They don't give me the chance though, both speeding back to the bed where they proceed to massage the slick oil over my own skin, caressing even my most intimate of places and I know with certainty what's about to happen next.

What's shocking me most in this crucial moment is that I'm not even the least bit afraid. I know I trust them both and if what I've seen in a lot of people's minds is anywhere near correct, what s to come should be very pleasurable. I know they re both focused carefully on the bond, obviously checking for any form of hesitance from me and I try sending them my love and trust, managing to shock the both of them as they re left gasping in surprise.

Eric lies down then, pulling me atop of him with a tender smile. He then leans closer, his cool breath tickling my ear as he proceeds to say something I never thought I'd hear coming from his mouth.

"I'm yours, lover, go as slow or as fast as you want with this." I meet his steely, blue gaze and the obvious love I see shining back at me, along with his adoration I feel surrounding me through our shared bond is enough to leave me nodding lightly as I take his firm erection in hand.

Eric, I moan out, my head falling back in pure bliss as I begin lowering myself over him, letting him stretch and fill me to the brink with his gracious manhood. My nerve endings are all firing at once, muddled together in an erotic mix of pleasure and pain that are all intersecting to make this the most intense sensation my body has yet to experience.

Lover, are you alright? Eric questions softly, making me realize I ve just been sitting, stock still atop him, just enjoying this incredible joining before I nod to him, smiling down to the man I love.

Perfect, I answer back honestly as I feel a set of arms wrapping securely around my waist as my second lover molds himself against my back. I glance over to meet Godric s heated gaze, feeling his own hardened arousal digging into the small of my back and lean forward to kiss him softly. I m ready, I whisper against his lips, feeling mixed shock from both of them

You are sure of this, little one? I would not wish to make this uncomfortable for you, he answers back nervously as I caress his arms softly before pressing a soft kiss to his pale cheek.

I want to share this with the both of you, I explain. I trust you, I assure him, bringing a brilliant smile from my green eyed love before he kisses me softly.

As you wish, dear one, he breathes against my ear as I feel him pressing against my second entrance. My fingers dig into Eric s broad shoulders then, a small gasp escaping me as my second lover begins gently breeching my tight entrance.

Shh, we ve got you, Lover, Eric assures me, smoothing his hand through my hair as my body explodes with an exquisite mix of overwhelming pleasure and pain, leaving me shuddering against him before I m wrapped tightly between them both, our bodies joined in the most intimate of ways.

I m alright, I assure them both, surprised at just how much I m enjoying the pain laced desires running through me to ignite my lusts along with their own. I roll my hips experimentally then, having to smile as low groans sound from both my loves. I love knowing I can affect them both like this and proceed my actions, rocking with a newfound confidence as we lose ourselves in the shared sensations.

Gods, dear one, Godric growls against my ear before he s trailing kisses along my throat and over my shoulders as we continue our erotic dance. Large hands cup my face then and I turn to meet the fiery gaze of my blue eyed lover as Eric proceeds to crash his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply, swallowing down my lustful moans as we work one another ever closer to our shared release.

Mixed cries soon sound, echoing through the room and bright stars explode over my vision as the three of us hit our peak as one, leaving us shuddering against one another before I find myself wrapped between my vampires in a sated, boneless pile atop the bed. A satisfied smile stretches over my face, feeling wholly sated and utterly content in the arms of my loves, knowing this is only the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the three of us.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry to everybody reading this I had alot of personal issues that put me in an awful state of milnd for awhile . I also wanted to say thank you to my fairy godmother *krispybee* for helping me with my block and kicking me in my butt and getting me motivated again.**_

Chapter 7

BPOV

Terrified, I go into battle against the Viking and can hardly believe that little bitch actually told him to go ahead with this! I have always thought the Sheriff a man of all brawn with little left for actual brains, but even he should know that human women should recognize their rightful place! I know I have no chance in a physical confrontation against the much larger, trained warrior, but with my Lorena here, perhaps I shall at least be able to keep my wits about me.

The battle soon begins and as Eric proceeds to beat my ass, that bitch, Lorena, actually has the audacity to hide, apparently trying to inch her way out of this mess entirely as she leaves me to the Viking's tender mercies!

The ass kicking of a lifetime abruptly comes to a grinding halt as I find myself suddenly being hugged tightly by the Viking. At this point, I find myself thinking this epic beating must have left me mildly delirious and cannot help becoming aroused as the perfect specimen of a man is suddenly holding me close. I would like to say I'm able to remain wholly unaffected, but really, just look at this guy!

I slowly begin rising from my haze, quickly realizing Eric has bowed his towering form beneath me to use my aching body as some kind of vampire shield. Just then, my back is viciously assaulted, being literally ripped apart. Shit! This fucking hurts! And now I cannot feel my fucking legs! Just as quickly as the Viking hugged me close before, my broken body is now being tossed carelessly aside to land harshly upon shards of glass and rock as the immense pain only intensifies. Fucking hell, this is utter agony!

The screams and cries sounding from all around me are not enough to block out what that whore, Sookie, says to both the Viking and the Gual next. She actually wants them to turn her! Nooooo! The Queen will have my fucking head! She was to become Sophie Anne's pet! I know, without a doubt, I shall lose my undead life if I dare return to Louisiana without the telepath obediently at my side.

I am left trying with all the strength left within me to crawl towards the three of them, but to no avail. I can barely move, able only to look on in dread as the ancient vampires proceed to drain and then turn MY TELEPATH, right before my very eyes! My fucking meal ticket and all my carefully laid plans are suddenly disappearing right along with every gulp of blood she so eagerly swallows.

Lorena picks me up then, apparently intent on getting us far from here and I am left begging her to get Sookie, to steal her back from the Viking and the Gaul. My ever jealous Maker seems to misunderstand my pleas as she haphazardly drops me on my wounded back before slapping me harshly and telling me she intends on punishing me for my insolence! She then kicks my already damaged side once more before lifting me up and running us far from Godric's home.

As I am left pitifully lying within my Maker's arms, my body racked with unimaginable pain, I silently vow that I will get my revenge upon the telepath, and not just her. No, I shall have my revenge upon the Gaul's whole fucking lineage, that little bitch, Pam, included!

EPOV

The three of us are wrapped together in utter peace and perfect love, our bodies stretched out upon the bed as I languidly stroke my Sookie's side, just contentedly watching as my fingers dance over her still golden skin. Perhaps against all odds, the ruthless, and 'heartless' Viking can now finally admit to being totally and completely in love with Sookie Stackhouse!

I've always held great love for Godric but now, it's as if there's a deeper level to our close connection. The experience we just shared together was equivalent to three, separate pieces finally coming together to create a whole entity and I'm not referring to the sex we shared, as phenomenal as it may have been, I'm talking instead, of our bonding. I've always loved my Maker, but never could I have predicted we would find ourselves a part of a fated triumvirate!

If what Sookie said before is true, then I must assume the fates truly hold what I can only imagine is a rather epic journey for the three of us. I know we'll have much to protect our golden love against in this world and realize there are creatures of all flavors who are all likely to wrongfully assume they can take that which is rightfully ours. I also know Bill is likely to remain a royal pain in our collective ass once my little makeshift shield finally manages to heal his many injuries. Fuck, I should've just fucking killed that whiny asshole when I had the chance.

SA POV

"Fucking Bill Compton," I grit out, gripping my steering wheel harshly, the news of his epic fucking failure just having reached me only hours prior. How hard can it really be to bring one pathetic, blonde bimbo under control, I mean really.

"My Queen," my second sounds softly at my side, his concern flowing through our shared bond as he places his hand gently upon my thigh.

"Sorry, my dearest child, my love," I apologize, reaching up to trail my hand tenderly along his jaw. "I should have listened to you when you tried to inform me of William's incompetence," I grant him as he presses a chaste kiss upon my palm. "What is it the humans say?" I muse before a light smirk plays upon my crimson painted lips. "Ah, if you want something done right, do it yourself," I answer my own query, earning an adoring smile from my ever diligent child.

"Of course, my Queen," he answers, looking tentatively to the bar before us. "But are you sure about this? The thought of you entering such a dilapidated place is most unbearable."

"It will take but only a moment," I assure him, earning a tentative nod in return. "Wait for me," I purr against his ear, earning a shuddering sigh from him before he eagerly nods his agreement.

I exit the confines of my BMW before confidently striding across the dimly lit parking lot of the rather pitiful excuse for a bar. My nose scrunches in distaste; my delicate senses suddenly assaulted with a cloud of sweat, grime and grease and am left having to school my features before making my way inside the rowdy bar.

"Hey, Arlene! How 'bout another round for me and the guys!" calls a boisterous voice, instantly gaining my attention, a small smirk lifting the corner of my lips as I note the face of my target. Well, that was easy enough, now to determine the best way to play this.

I make my way towards the bar, warranting more than a few curious gazes and open stares that I return with a scornful glare, only interested in one thing this night. I prop myself upon one of the bar stools, keeping a careful eye upon my target as he carries on rowdily with his drunken group of friends.

"Hey, baby, you lookin' for a good time?" an inebriated human questions then, sidling up to my side to earn a look of utter contempt in return.

"Move along, bloodbag," I hiss, menacingly flashing fang to leave him stumbling away in , all of them.

"So, you comin' back to my place again tonight?" I hear my mark question, turning to see a scantily dressed blonde sneering at him.

"After the way you treated me last time? You never even called, Jason Stackhouse," she cries out indignantly, marching away in ire as a knowing grin stretches over my face. Bingo. I slink away from the bar then, stalking my way across the gritty bar, my eyes glued solely upon my unsuspecting target.

"Bitch," he grits out lowly, scowling at the retreating figure of the blonde.

"Her loss," I purr, leaning down to prop myself upon my elbows beside him, gaining the attention of the entire table as their rowdy conversation suddenly hushes.

"I, uh, yeah, I guess," he stumbles out, his glazed over eyes fixated upon my displayed cleavage.

"So tell me, handsome," I coo lowly, dragging a perfectly manicured nail along his scruffy cheek. "Are you looking for some company tonight?" I question, tilting my head as his jaw subtly drops open in shock.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I guess I am," he answers absently, finally dragging his gaze from my breasts to meet my gaze. "Wow, you're real pretty, lady," he remarks absently, not even needing to be glamoured as a lazy smile spreads over his face.

"You're not too bad yourself, stud," I purr in return, dragging my thumb teasingly along his bottom lip. "So, what do you say? You wanna get out of here?" I ask lowly, earning a light head nod in return as he audibly gulps.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he answers, clumsily rising to his feet before slinging his sweaty arm around my shoulders. I have to hide a grimace, remembering I'm playing a part and force a smile as he calls his goodbyes to his drinking buddies and stumbles beside me towards the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen you 'round these parts before," he slurs out, nearly colliding with the asphalt as we exit through the doors of the bar.

"And you wouldn't have," I answer shortly, inwardly rolling my eyes as I lead him towards my waiting car.

"Aw, wow, nice ride," he claims, dragging his filthy hand along the fender as I inwardly cringe, throwing open the backdoor of the car. "Wait, who's that guy?" he questions, spotting Andre in the passenger seat before I give up my act, proceeding to shove him roughly into the backseat. "Hey!" he cries indignantly, struggling to righten himself upon the seat.

"Listen to me, you little shit," I spit out grasping his collar roughly as I pull him under my glamour. "You're gonna sit here and shut the fuck up, you hear me?" I spit out, earning a dazed nod in return. "It's really too bad you weren't granted the same gifts as your sister," I sigh out, realizing just how much easier this would make my plans. "No matter, you'll serve your purpose just fine," I conclude, tossing him to the seat before slamming the door shut.

"You never cease to impress, my Queen," Andre sounds softly, grasping my hand into his own as I turn the key and put the car into gear.

"Of course not, my child," I remark, earning an indulgent smile from him before we're making our way from the bar together, our prize in hand.

Bill may have royally fucked up my plans, losing my telepath to two immensely powerful vampires, but I'm not about to give up, not that easily. With this bargaining chip in my possession, I have no doubt I will soon have my desired pet in hand. I'm the fucking Queen after all and everyone knows whatever the Queen wants, she undoubtedly gets.


End file.
